


Destiny

by BeautiDuwanger



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautiDuwanger/pseuds/BeautiDuwanger
Summary: Background and origin of Alina, leader of the 3rd Street Saints.
Kudos: 6





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and hope you enjoy it.

The Russian mafia is a criminal organization that has been in existence for many years, from simple bandits during the czars to controlling the black market in current times. With the foundation of the Soviet Union, the criminals went into hiding to avoid persecution and extermination by the totalitarian government, that is how the Vory were born, a criminal association that supported each other and operated under its own rules and codes of honor. The story begins with Taras Kotov, a Russian man who has been in the Vory ranks for some time, a born and ambitious leader who, despite the pressure and persecution by the Russian government, managed to keep criminal organizations together at the same time they kept smuggling activities going.

With the arrival of the 80s and when the economy of the Soviet Union experienced stagnations and instabilities, corrupt officials began to work with the mafias in order to keep going, this allowed the Vory to control the black market and thus slowly recover the power they once had.

Irina was a beautiful Russian woman that had a common life, she dreamed of having a family and someday overcome the shortage living of the Soviet society. One day she met Taras, and as the weeks went by they both decided to start a romantic relationship. The man began to treat her like a person from the royalty, he gave her gifts like jewelry and different types of fancy goods, provided better foods in bigger amounts, and even taught her other languages, Taras was willing to win her over, but he never confessed his criminal life. Blinded by her desire for a better life, the naive Irina surrendered, ignoring the obviousness of the situation.

They decided to conceive a baby and pregnancy happened, the young woman was happy and about to fulfill her greatest wish. Taras decided it was time for them to live together and Irina accepted without reproach. After nine months, in the middle of the crude russian winter, a beautiful girl was born, with almost pale skin, bright gray eyes and a white hair, it was like a little angel born from the snow. The man was present at birth, but his face quickly changed from one of enthusiasm to disappointment when he realized that his firstborn was a girl.

The woman was confused, she did not expect that kind of behavior from the Taras she knew, but in a matter of seconds her attention changed to the infant on her hands, finally Irina's wish had been fulfilled, with a name already in mind, she decided to call her: _Alina_. Days went by and Taras kept ignoring his new family, the woman decided to confront him but her surprise was great when she learned the truth. The mafia man confessed his criminal life and his true intentions: he only wanted a beautiful woman to give him a male child, and she was not going to be free until she gave birth to a boy.

The mother let out in tears, she was not only afraid for her life but for the future of her baby if she decided to stay in that environment. Irina knew she had to run away, gangsters and thieves was not the life she wanted for her innocent girl. She took her daughter, some jewels that were once gifts, and fled during a nightly winter storm. Irina couldn't stay in Moscow, or even the country, risking everything she traveled through Eastern Europe, got some fake passports and managed to cross the Berlin Wall. She was safe in Western Europe, but that was not enough for her, Irina needed a place where the Russians would hardly set foot on: America.

The woman settled in Italy for a few months, during that time Irina dedicated herself to gather what she needed, information obtained within the Italian criminal underworld, and getting some money exchanging the jewels that once were gifts. Given her nationality, entering the US wouldn't be an easy task, but after a few months she got the answer: the southern border of the American country, drugs and hundreds of people cross clandestinely everyday and it would be faster for her to enter that way. Alina's mother finally got some false passports, and bought a flight to Mexico.

She was closer to her destination, they arrived to northern states and traveled quickly to the southern border. With Alina in her arms, Irina was willing to cross alone during the night, but luck was smiling at her again, she noticed a group of hispanics about to do the same thing, without overthinking she quickly joined them and crossed unnoticed. A cargo truck was waiting for them a few kilometers inside. Irina was relieved, she was finally on American soil and Alina was safe.

They boarded the truck and with a broken English asked the Hispanics where they were going. Two persons of completely different nationalities trying to communicate with a language they barely understand turned out to be funny but complicated at the same time, but in the end the answer was clear: _Stilwater_.

After a long trip across the country, they finally reached their destination, the woman got a fake ID and registered her baby as born in America.They were Elizabeth and Anna Morgan now, finally safe, far from Russia and the Vory, Irina was confident that her daughter could grow up and have a normal life away from the gangsters… but she never imagined, that 20 years later, Alina would become the leader of the criminal group known as **The 3rd Street Saints**.


End file.
